fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiyska
|image = |names = Wiy |titles = The Demon Squid, Dark Squid |description = Look Below |species = Elder Dragon |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Gigantic |habitats = Great Sea (Wiyska) |relations = Wik, Shinsen Wiyska, Solstice Conquest War Wiyska |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Oil Expel |creator = Chaoarren}} Now hunter, you must go and hunt the Wiyska by any means necessary. It has caused far too much damage to be left alone any longer. It must be driven out of the Great Sea or slain. -Moga Defence Master Wiyska is an unusual Elder Dragon whose only main habitat is the Great Sea and can be fought in High and G Rank. Physiology Wiyska's skin is coloured brown textured rough and lumpy, four long tentacles protrude from its main body with red suction cups crackling with dragon lighting. In between the tentacles is a pod like mouth filled with daggered fangs that stretches out. The main body has one yellow glowing eye. The sides of the top of the body have two large arched crimson horns pointed forwards in front of it. The top of the head contains an thin antenna half the body's size with a deep blue orb that moves in a wave like pattern as Wiyska moves. The main body is fat and bulbous. Behavior The Wiyska has been observed as a glutton eating whatever it can either on the surface or on the seafloor. Its most desired prey are Epioth and its Alpha happily eating an entire herd in a few seconds. Wiyska shows much aggression to anything that intrudes on its hunting grounds attacking with the mysterious dragon element and with its four powerful tentacles. Battle The fight is separated into three phases, each requiring enough damage to be dealt to the Wiyska before it moves on to the next stage. Phase 1 Intro *'Area 1: Great Sea (Wiyska)': Squirming Grasp Of Wiyska The scene fades in to the great sea surprisingly calm. Moonlight is seen on the waters reflection as a Dragonship slowly moves across. The hunter is seen checking through binoculars, searching for the Elder Dragon among the water. Epioth are seen sleeping on the waters as a sinister shadow appears under them. Suddenly one of the Epioth is dragged under with a scream that wakes the others. Soon the peace is broken with the epioth flailing in panic as a whirlpool forms around them. Four huge tentacles rise from each side as a growl is heard, a Epioth manages to escape as the tentacles close in on the remaining Epioth and they swiftly devoured by the monster. The hunter notices this immediately and prepares the Dragonator for use. A close up of the lone Epioth is seen frantically swimming away. But its efforts are in vain as a tentacle grabs the Epioth and holds it skyward. Dragon energy surrounds the tentacle as it heads for the tip. The epioth is electrocuted by the lighting killing it instantly. The hunter gasps at the sight as the Wiyska rises from the sea, with its one eye staring at the hunter as it throws the corpse at him/her. The hunter barely dodges the Epioth, still covered it dragon lightning as it rolls off the ship. The Wiyska rears up and shows its grotesque mouth shooting oil at the ship causing it to stick and harden to the Dragonator. It then let's out a roar and the hunt begins! Phase 1 Battle The first stage resembles a fight with the Mohran's as the hunter fights the Wiyska with the same weapons as the Mohran fights. A difference is that their are two ballista beside the Dragonator and two cannons on the ships rear along with a new item to clean tarred weapons. The main change is that Wiyska can tar the weaponry on the ship causing them to become unusable, however it can be undone by using a cleanse bomb or wait until the tar breaks. Dragonship Weapons *'Ballista': Used to damage the Wiyska and free from a pin grab. *''' Ballista Binder''' Used to hold the Wiyska in place for a few seconds and can stop one of its tentacles. *'Cannon' Used to do 2x the damage of a ballista and can stun the Wiyska for a few seconds if one hits it in the mouth while attempting a bite or tar vomit. *'Gong' Used to stop the Wiyska's tar vomit or heavy tentacle slam. *'Dragonator' The only way of completely stopping Wiyska head charge and will break the antenna immediately. Wiyska Phase One Attacks *'Roar' Used when the battle begins or before a head charge, requires high grade ear plugs. *'Slam' Lifts a tentacle and slams the ship with it. *'Slash' Lifts a tentacle and swings to slash across the ship. This causes upswing if it hits. *'Dragon Slam' Lifts a tentacle and charges it with dragon before slamming it. Causes Dragonblight. *'Dragon Slash' Charged with dragon, slashes ship. Causes Dragonblight. *'Wave' Will lift two tentacles up fast causing a wave of water to hit the ship and spread across the deck. Causes Waterblight. *'Tackle' Attacks in a similar way to a Mohran by hitting the ship by its side. *'Mega Slam' Growls and lifts two tentacles skyward and brings them down on the ship causing huge damage to whats underneath. Does same ship damage as Jhen/Dah'ren Mohran's body slam. *'Dragon Mega Slam' A rare and dangerous attack where its tentacles charge with dragon before it slams. Causes Severe Dragonblight unless resistance is 20, the attack is fatal if resistance is below -15. *'Tar' Wiyska rears up and spews tar on a weapon of the ship rendering it unusable for a while. If tar lands on a hunter they become inflicted with Gooey, and in five seconds will explode and inflict damage and Dragonblight. *'Antenna Zap' Fires a thunderbolt from its antenna aimed at a hunter. Causes Paralysis. *'Grab' Wiyska lashes one of its tentacles at a hunter, grabbing them while slowly crushing him/her. If not freed it time the hunter will be electrocuted by Dragon lightning and thrown back on the ship. Causes Dragonblight. *'Head Charge' Wiyska will move to a distance in front of the ship and roar before launching its self at the ship. It will then rear up and slam the bow causing huge damage to the ship and any hunter unfortunate enough to be hit by the assault. *'Dragon Head Charge' Wiyska has a 5% chance of doing this attack instead of the regular one. While charging dragon will circle around its body and the impact will take 50% off the ship integaraty and fire three dragon lighting bolts across the deck that cause Severe Dragonblight. However if stopped Wiyska will immediately go into Phase Two. (G Rank Only) *'Blinding Flash' Instead of a zap, the antenna bulb will glow in place of electricity sparks. The antenna is sharply aimed at at the deck in a flashlight fashion with anyone standing in the light getting Stunned. *'Water Blast' Gathers water in its mouth and shoots it on the deck likely knocking at least one player off into the sea. Phase One Victory Requirements *The antenna's orb must be broken. *The Wiyska must have lost 15% of its health. Phase One Failure Conditions *Three faints. *Ship Integaraty reaches 0% *Victory conditions aren't met in 20 minutes. Phase One Failure Cutscene *If one of the failure conditions are met (except for three faints). Wiyska let's out a roar while viewing the sinking Dragonship, raising its two tentacles up while the hunter abandons ship and jumps off as the mega slam hits. The Dragonship is broken in two by the force of the attack. The hunter is then seen in the lament gesture on a shard of the remains. The Wiyska sinks back into the sea, ready to cause more suffering to sea life. Phase One Victory Cutscene/Phase 2 Intro The Wiyska screams from the damage that was inflicted on it. It notices that its antenna's orb is broken causing its eye to change orange and roar in anger. It then sinks under the sea. The hunter rejoices thinking the monster has been repelled. But then the sea ripples around a circle, with the Dragonship tilting. The rippling suddenly turns into a whirlpool of huge force causing the hunter to fall over and ragdoll across the ship as its launched by the force of the whirlpool. By the side of the whirlpool an Alpha Epioth is seen searching for its now dead younger cousins. The alpha is swiftly dragged into the whirlpool making it leap into the center in desperation. It is eaten in one bite by the Wiyska. The Wiyska then resurfaces in the center as phase 2 begins! Phase 2 Battle The fight has taken a drastic turn for the worst for the hunters. The Dragonship is slowly moving towards the Wiyska's jaws of death. Hunters must stop this from happening by pounding the Wiyska the same way as before. Wiyska will now use more projectile aimed attacks to hit from a distance. The worst part is that the ships damage is carried over so if a lot of damage has been taken over the first phase the hunters will more than likely not survive this phase. And to add to the carnage the Wiyska's young, the Wiks will start to spawn in on occasion. They will try to distract the players and even stun them. Wiyska Phase 2 Attacks Wiyska borrows over some of its phase 1 attacks. *'Dragon Sphere' Gathers dragon in one of its tentacles and fires it at the hunters. Causes Dragonblight. *''' Wave Of Water''' Spreads out all four tentacles to cause the whirlpools wall to collapse on the Dragonship. Causes Waterblight. *'Tentacle Sneak Attack' Moves towards the ship a bit and suddenly slams a tentacle down on the deck fast. *'Electro Burst' Regains control over its cracked tentacle to zap the hunters. Causes Paralysis. *'Tentacle Grab' Done on a paralysed hunter, it slams a tentacle down and curls it around the hunter before dragging him/her to it. The hunter must be broken free of the pin before it dragon electrocutes the hunter causing massive damage and Severe Dragonblight. *'Roar' Used when phase begins or when changing water currant. *'Change Currant' Roars then changes the currant causing the ship to be turned with it. Good if the side turned away is tarred. Bad if the side turned towards the Wiyska is tarred. Gong will force Wiyska to change it. *'Tar Spread' A more horrible version of the tar attack than coats an entire sides weaponry in tar. *'Bite Finisher' When the Dragonship reaches the center of the whirlpool the Wiyska will grab the ship and prepare to break off the Dragonator. If the Dragonator is used successfully the third phase will begin. (G Rank Only) *'Lightning Summon' The dragon pads on Wiyska's tentacles glow crimson violently as it curls it skyward. A bright flash of the light is seen as a raging storm of the dragon is seen above the sky as lightning begins to strike the Dragonship. This can be extremely dangerous to players who are tarred as they only get 1.5 seconds to dodge the strike and the damage often OHKO's ones with no dragon resistance. Those who do survive a hit suffer Severe Dragonblight. *'Epioth/Sharq Throw' Wiyska will pound the left side (for Epioth) or its right side (for Sharq) throwing up and grabbing the corresponding monster in its tentacle. It will then proceed to chuck the monster at the ship. Hunters hit by the epioth take around half their maximum health away and stun them. Hunters hit by the sharq get knocked into a pin attack where the sharq savagely bites the players body, luckily others can stop this pin by simply killing the Sharq. Phase 2 Victory Requirements *Hit the Wiyska with the Dragonator when it begins its finisher *The Wiyska must now have lost 50% of its health, will lose its health automatically with Dragonator. Phase 2 Failure Conditions *Three faints *The Wiyska successfully uses its finisher. *Ship integraty reaches 0% Phase 2 failure cutscene *If the finisher is completed. (The 1st Phase failure cutscene will play if the ships integaty reaches zero, with the added whirlpool background) The Dragonator tears through the deck, wreaking any chances of success. The hunter is forced to mount a raft down in the ships cabin to escape. The whirlpool collapses as the Wiyska shatters the ship into pieces, with the Wiyska moving towards the main land..... Phase 2 Victory Cutscene/Phase 3 Intro The Wiyska gurgles from water and blood from the Dragonator impact. It strikes the sides of the whirlpool causing it to collapse. The hunter blacks out as the ship is dragged to the sea floor. The hunter awakens to see the Dragonship buried in tar except for the Dragonator. The area turns out to be the Wiyska nest, buried out like a arena. In the middle of the arena, a red glowing eye is seen. With a rumble the Wiyska emerges from the area crackling with dragon. Its roar echoes around the arena, and the final battle begins! Phase 3 Battle The battle is now completely underwater which may be bad for some who have problems with underwater combat. The worst part is that the Dragonship's weapons are now buried in tar which means only the Dragonator is available and the bombs don't work down here. However the Wiyska is completely free to attacks of Blademaster class. Wiyska Phase 3 Attacks Wiyska can now be enraged *'Roar': Begins phase with it, and when entering rage mode. *'Bite': Bites twice with its mouth. The animation is done in somewhat similar way to Gigginoxes bites. *'Slash': Slashes at a hunter with its tentacle. *'Body Slam': Slams down on a hunter doing huge damage to anything unlucky enough. *'Water Cannon': Sucks in water and then fires it at huge force in front of it in a similar way to Ceadeus. Causes Waterblight. *'Tar Vomit': Spurts tar on a hunter in a straight line. Causes Gooey. *'Dragon Breath': Dragon lightning surrounds its mouth and then unleashes it in an arc. Causes Dragonblight. *'Antenna Zap': If the antenna isn't broken twice by now it will use it to fire three electro balls that cause paralysis. *'Spin': Spins all four tentacles quickly while descending downwards. *'Dragon Sphere': Launches a sphere of draconic power. *'Whirlpool': Its most powerful attack in which it roars after spinning its tentacles into a shape causing a violent vortex to appear in front of it. Getting hit by it causes Severe Waterblight or instant ko to -10 water resistance. *'Dragon Slash': Same as slash but with Dragonblight. *'Head Charge': Rushes to a faraway hunter and headbutts. *'Grab N' Crush': Moves out one of its tentacles and turns the direction of the side of where the tentacle is. It will then lunge out at a player with it. A player hit by this attack will be instantly pinned as the Wiyska uses its three remaining tentacles to fight. Dung bombs are useless so it must be escaped or freed from with the help of other players. *'Backhand': If one of its tentacles take enough damage in a short period of time it will violently knock anything away from it a huge distance, most of the time this attack will cause three quarters of a players health to be lost *'Oil Expel': Its second most powerful attack, it unleashes all the built up tar in its body through its mouth. The tar spreads through the entire arena and causing huge damage and Gooey to anything it hits. Five minutes must pass before it can use it again. (G Rank Only) *'Backward Oil Expel' (The attack ignores the regulars build up.) While turned on its side Wiyska's tentacles spred out in four directions with the mouth seemingly vibrating. After 4 seconds it without warning darts back spewing oil which is propelled as the tentacles push it backwards. It is easy for first time players to get tricked out by its speed. *'Hunter Fire' While preparing its water cannon it moves forward slightly and pulls a hunter into its mouth with a vortex. Wiyska then fires the hunter out at heavy force sending him/her flying backwards until hitting a wall. If the damage from being shot out doesn't KO the hunter they will become Stunned leaving them in for a finishing off. Phase 3/Quest Clear Requirements *Wiyska must have only 10% health for a repel *Wiyska dies Phase 3 Failure Conditions *Three faints *Wiyska hasn't taken enough damage in time Wiyska Repelled Cutscene Wiyska roars out in pain from all the damage it took. Its eye turns white and begins to limp away from the arena. It soon swims out of sight where it gives out a final roar and disappears, never to return to the Great Sea again. Wiyska Death Scene Wiyska flails its tentacles weakly as the dragon lightning burns out. Its eye's glow goes out and it tries to roar but only a death rattle comes out. The Wiyska then dies and collapses on the arena floor dead. Final Scene (Solo Only) The hunter returns to Dragonship, with the Dragonator now broken off. The tar breaks off from the water currant constantly beating it. The Dragonship rises back to the surface, its sail protected by the tar moves the ship from the battle. Sunrise can be seen on the distance as well as the main land as the hunter sails back home a hero. Carves High Rank G Rank Rage State Only during its 3rd phase, its eye glows red and streams of bubbles pour from its mouth. Breaks *Broken Horns *Scarred Tentacles: Individual breaks *Wounded Eye *Wounded Mouth *Orb Of Antenna Broke *Antenna Broken Mount It can be mounted on its head in Phase 3 when its antenna is broken twice. Interaction's with The Frenzy/Apex/Hyper Status/Tempered Wiyska is an Elder Dragon, meaning it is immune to The Frenzy. Wiyska also cannot be found in the Hyper status or be Tempered. Ecology Taxodomy *'Classification: Elder Dragon. *Reason: Shares no similarities to any other monsters than its young. Able to cause devastation to ecosystems by eating many creatures in one day. Habitat Range Wiyska have only ever been seen in the Great Sea's deepest areas. It goes there from their being much prey there. Ability's From its Dragon elemental powers from its suctions which its had since birth, the Wiyska creates a tar made out of the many creatures its eaten. The reasoning behind this is that the dragon power builds to levels that would cause the Wiyska to overheat and eventually die. The dragon power itself was gained through an ancestral path unknown. Behavior Because of their high body heat caused by its own element it actively searches for prey to devour so it can make its Bloodquince tar. While hunting it uses its Dragon element to cripple prey first then shred them to pieces. It shows no tolerance to those who interrupt it during those hunts and stops it to fight off the intruder and if its slain, it will eat the intruder and resume the hunt. When in the periods when its not hunting it heads to the sea floor and rests, with its antenna only visible, this can lead to more food as fish will often investigate the light and Wiyska will suck them in. Ecological Niche Wiyska are seen as apex predators of their environment, able to defeat any natural threat that comes its way. It can and will eat anything that it sees as prey; Epioth, fish, small monsters and even monsters like the Lagiacrus. Wiyska's ecological threats are from other Wiyska and possibly Abyssal Lagiacrus and Goldbeard Ceadeus. It is guessed that Wiyska can also eat monsters on land that have drowned and floated out along with Flying Wyvern's looking out for prey. However, the Wiyska has one lethal weakness: fire. The tar is highly flammable and makes the thing cooling it down mix with the heat of the dragon element and can cause it to suffer lethal or fatal burns. So it is wary of hunting a fire wyvern flying overhead. In the worst case there is a confirmed sighting of a Silver Rathalos killing a Wiyska by shooting a wyvern fire into its mouth, causing the tar inside its body to ignite and eventually imploded the Wiyska in a huge explosion also taking down the metallic Rath. Ludroth and Sharq where then seen eating the remains and the helpless Rath in a frenzy that lasted 4 days. Reproduction Wiyska can breed without a mate. It reproduces by closing off four suctions and creating a purple pod of lighting that grows out a Wik in seconds. It can create them just to take down a big monster. 95% of Wiks don't make it past a week old being used as an attack drone. The few who survive grow very slowly into a fully grown Wiyska. Lifespan Wiyska usually live naturally to be 300yrs old, at which their dragon energy has completely faded away. Soon their organs shut down and death follows as it needs that energy to live. However once in several lifetimes a Wiyska will have gained enough control of their thunder powers along with other ablities to prolong the dragon elements energy and keep it alive and well. These Wiyska can live up beyond 1000yrs before they die of natural age. The Grey Wiyska There are tales that tell of a Wiyska whose hide has turned grey from years upon years of tar covering it to the point where it no longer washes away. This Wiyska's age surpasses that of a normal one would die from dragon element loss by then. The antenna this Wiyska has is more developed and has several orbs surrounding its main orb that grants more range to its light. Accelerated growth of the antenna has granted it the ability to use the thunder element outside of the organ, meaning it can use the thunder element in its tentacles along with the dragon element. The horns were longer and has several smaller ones growing by the sides pointed forward for more deadly strikes. Its mouth could stretch longer forward and wider and was filled with more teeth, some more sharper or jaggered than others for more tearing and grip. The tentacles of the Wiyska were slightly longer and had a more pointed end to them to pierce prey and had suctions that held both dragon and thunder alike. Inside the Wiyska hid more tar than usual which was more combustible than a standard Wiyska's. Also this Wiyska had the ability to control its own body heat, one tale says that this Wiyska breathed a flamethrower created by its own tar and heat alone to scorch the weapons and men on ships hunting it. Another tale says the Wiyska would eat mid battle to regain tar substances and spew the blood of the prey at its attackers to affect them considerably. One tale even says its crystal eye has grown along with the monster, allowing it to project a short lived beam out of the pupil that's light is enough to blind. The Wiyska was told to create waves of tar at random to ensnare unsuspecting prey and foes to easily target and kill or eat them. A more recent tale says it can combine all of its elements with a giant ball of tar for devastation only meant for true dangers, like an army of monsters or another giant like Ceadeus. The Grey Wiyska has been reported being seen multiple times, but shrugged off as myth. This went on until the reports became more widespread, forcing The Guild to acknowledge its existence. Due to the power described to them, and the threat that the Grey Wiyska poses from its standard species that are already a huge danger they decided to place the Grey Wiyska in the very rarely used tier of Solstice Conquest War and thus called it by the name of Solstice Conquest War Wiyska. The Guild only allows those who have successfully hunted Wiyska's before, have good knowledge on Dragonship combat, and are G Rank classed hunters to be dispatched to slay it. Quests High Rank= |} |-|G Rank= |} |-|G Rank (Event)= |} Appearances in other fan games '''Monster Hunter - Fusion Of Eras': *Wiyska appears in this game. It also has a cutscene involving a Ivory Lagiacrus and as an occasional stage hazard in the Great Sea area in that game. Trivia *The Wiyska was described by a hunter as "The Deviljho Of The Sea" this can be taken into truth as both have huge hunger and both use the dragon element. *Although they look similar, Wiyska is in no way of relation to Yama Tsukami. *If the antenna is broken twice a black fleshy weak point is revealed that takes double damage to hits. Most likely this will, in Phase 1 cause Phase 2 to start immediately if Dragonated. **When broken in Phase 3 it can be mounted on its head. *It's clarification as an Elder Dragon came only from the devastation it will do to the ecosystem if starved. *The tar Wiyska uses acts differently to Gogmazioses: **The status acts like Snowman or Mud. **Overtime the tar turns crimson and sparks dragon lightning. **When the tar has turned completely crimson it explodes with dragon causing large damage to a hunter caked in it. **If a Dragon element attack hits the tar it immediately explodes. *This is Chaoarren's very first creation on the Monster Hunter Fanon sites. Credits *'Rathalosaurus': For the current main render *'Narwhaler': For the icon. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:Giant Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:Chaoarren